Toa Resera (Idekria-Story)
Die Toa Resera waren die Wächter von Metru Nui und wurden losgeschickt, um die Kanohi Ignika zu suchen, um damit Mata Nui zu retten. Ursprünge Über den Ursprung der Toa Resera ist nicht viel bekannt, bekannt ist jedoch, dass sie einst die Wächter von Metru Nui waren. Deshalb ist anzunehmen, dass sie selbst ein Mal als Matoraner auf Metru Nui lebten. Nach dem Matoranischen Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui war Mata Nui so stark geschwächt, dass die Toa Resera nach Voya Nui reisten, um den Großen Geist mit Hilfe der Kanohi Ignika zu retten. Sie wurden dann von den Toa Mangai als Wächter von Metru Nui ersetzt. Nachdem sie Mata Nui erweckt hatten, errichteten sie ihr eigenes Reich auf der Insel Vokan und wurden von den Kaldri angegriffen. Wegarik, der Toa des Feuers im Team, erschuf sechs neue Toa, die Toa Hagah, und zog mit der Bruderschaft in den Krieg gegen die Kaldri. Sie konnten die Kaldri besiegen, jedoch nicht vernichten. Danach lebten sie wieder auf ihrer Insel und erfüllten weitere wichtige Missionen. Missionen *Metru Nui beschützen - erfolgreich. *Mit Hilfe der Kanohi Ignika das Leben von Mata Nui retten - erfolgreich. *Ein neues Reich auf Vokan errichten - erfolgreich. *Die Kaldri zerstören - gescheitert. *Die Sunset Mansion zerstören - erfolgreich, wurde später jedoch wieder hergestellt. *Die Bruderschaft der Makuta auslöschen - semi-erfolgreich, zwei Makuta überlebten. *Die Planetenkette "Devla" vereinen - erfolgreich. *Die Planetenkette "Donja" vereinen - erfolgreich. *Die Planeten Devla und Donja vereinen - erfolgreich. *Die Sunset Mansion endgültig zerstören - unbekannt. Mitglieder Lebendige Mitglieder *'Jovan' - der Toa des Magnetismus und Anführer des Teams. Als Anführer trifft Jovan die wichtigen Entscheidungen im Team und bringt sich dabei oft in Lebensgefahr. Er ist der Meinung, dass der Anführer sein Team beschützen muss, statt es zu leiten. Aus diesem Grund bevorzugt er es immer vorraus zu gehen, und sicher zu stellen, dass sein Team nicht in Gefahr gerät. Dabei ist ihm seine Kanohi Kadin sehr hilfreich. *'Torak' - der Toa des Steins. Torak ist humorvoll und einfühlsam gleichzeitig. Er ist stolz darauf das Element Stein beherrschen zu können und benutzt seine Kräfte oft, um Po-Matoranern etwas vorzuführen. Er trägt eine gewaltige Steinschleuder, die ihm sehr wichtig ist. Er würde nie ohne seine Steinschleuder auf eine Mission gehen, da er sich ohne sie nicht sicher fühlt. Torak ist versessen darauf, dass das Team zusammenarbeitet und versteht Jovans Einstellung nicht. *'Wegarik' - der Toa des Feuers. Er könnte genauso gut der Anführer der Toa Resera sein, da er ein ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl hat. Von Zeit zu Zeit ist Wegarik sogar neidisch auf Jovan, da normaler Weise der Toa des Feuers das Team anführt. Aus diesem Grund versucht er immer Fehler in Jovans Denken zu finden, was ihm allerdings nur sehr selten gelingt. Er ist ein sehr guter Stratege und denkt sich oft hinter Jovans Rücken Strategien aus. *'Molastra' - die Toa des Wassers. Als weibliche Toa ist Molastra sehr gelassen und zuvorkommend. Sie versucht immer jeden Streit im Team zu schlichten und ist versessen auf Teamarbeit. Auch sie würde Wegarik lieber als Anführer sehen, da er in ihren Augen ein besserer Anführer wäre. Nichts desto trotz steht sie voll und ganz hinter Jovan, hinterfragt seine Theorien jedoch sehr oft. Als besten Freund im Team sieht sie Torak an, mit dem sie viel Zeit verbringt. *'Lawora' - die Toa der Elektrizität. Sie ist keine typische weibliche Toa. Zwar hat sie die Charaktereigenschaften einer weiblichen Toa, doch eines unterscheidet sie von den anderen weiblichen Toa im Universum: sie würde am liebsten in jeder Lebenssituation ihr Element als Lösung einsetzen. Sie ist fasziniert von der Kraft der Elektrizität und stürzt sich deshalb oft in gefährliche Abenteuer. Sie steht hinter dem Team und würde nie auf die Idee kommen das Ruder an sich zu reißen. Tote Mitglieder *'Trineo' - der ehemalige Toa der Luft. Trineo war ein typischer Toa der Luft und sprach die Röhrensprache, die unter den Le-Matoranern von Metru Nui üblich war. Als er erfuhr, dass er der auserwählte war, der Mata Nui durch die Kanohi Ignika retten sollte, packte ihn die Angst, denn er wollte nicht sterben. Seine gewaltige Loyalität gegenüber der Treuepflicht brachte ihn jedoch dazu es trotzdem zu tun. Auf Vokan errichteten seine Freunde eine Statue zu seinen Ehren. Galerie Datei:Jovan.jpg|Jovan Datei:Toa_Resera_Torak.jpg|Torak Datei:Toa_Wegarik.jpg|Wegarik Datei:Molastra.jpg|Molastra Datei:Nikila.jpg|Lawora Datei:Trineo1.jpg|Trineo Auftritte *''A Journey to Remember'' *''Destiny leads the Way'' *''Revenge of the Resera'' *''The lost Mansion'' *''Darkness Rises Again'' *''The Origin of Bad'' *''The Origin of Good'' *''The great Crash'' *''The last Sunset''